


Collection of short imagines :)

by jacobsjudge



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Far Cry 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: imagine your first encounter with the seed family





	1. The Seed family x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine your first encounter with the seed family

“Y\N, let’s go!” shouted Danielle, your best friend, stomping her leg.

The two of you moved to Hope County, Montana last month, but you still managed to get lost numerous times. The townsfolk seemed nice, well maybe a bit weird, but honestly it didn’t bother you so much.

Yesterday a new friend of Danielle’s told her about a  _‘Lamb of God’_  church that was surprisingly near the place you lived. And you coming from a religious family, you wanted to go see it. Maybe you’ll even try to make friends.

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was up, and birds were singing a pretty tune. You sat shotgun, picking the radio station.  _‘We Will Rise Again’_ came up, you actually fell in love with that song. Though your friend had a different opinion it, she still let you play it, liking how it brought a smile onto your face.

As the song came to an end you arrived at the place. How breathtaking it was. The church was in the middle of the field, trees surrounded it, you could see wild animals in the distance coming out to search for some food.

Nobody was outside, the sermon probably already started. You caught Danielle’s hand and ran towards the church doors, you opened them gently, scared of disturbing others.

Upon entering you saw a man in the front, standing behind the podium. He was dressed smartly, yellow aviators sitting on his nose. You liked the small man bun. On his right stood a man and woman. The man had a smirk on his face, his hair slicked back. The blazer beneath his trench coat was unbuttoned, letting everybody take a peek of his chest. However the womans feet were bare and she had a white lacy dress, pink flowers decorating it. On the other side was a red haired man, he looked like a soldier, the dog tags, camo shirt and his posture gave it all away. They all had beards, you noticed, well except the woman.

Suddenly your eyes met the mans behind the podium. He gave you the biggest smile you have ever seen and says, “Welcome, my child.”

That was the moment you knew your life was about to change.


	2. Greg Bryk x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Greg Bryk

Today was the worst day ever. You just wanted to cry and a hot coca, is that too much? At least the weather spared you, it looked like it would start raining any time though.

Walking inside your favourite coffee shop, warm air hit you, bringing a small smile to your face. Behind the counter was already waiting an elderly woman, Mary, you truly adored her

“Y/N, sweetie, how are you?” she asked taking your hands in her, squeezing lightly.

“Just peachy. But I don’t really wanna talk about it.” you said, smiling weakly.

She nodded in understanding and asked what you’d like. You ordered a hot coca with a extra whipped cream and a chocolate brownie. She just chuckled and shooed you. As always you took the seat by the window, watching people run in the rain.

Two minutes later, Mary brought your order and kissed your forehead. When she went back to work, you finally took a bite of the brownie, moaning at the amazing taste. A frown made its way on your face remembering what happened earlier. Somebody took a seat opposite you, startling you. It was a man, maybe in his mid thirties, forties, he had a small stubble and his brown hair was in a tiny bun. A smile was on his face.

“Hello, darling, I’m Greg.” he said, taking of his yellow sunglasses. You quirked a brow, suprised by him.

“Uhm, I’m Y/N.” you replied, a blush covering your cheeks.

“What a beautiful name for a beautiful [gender].” that smile made your knees weak. You whispered a small thank you.

“I saw you were worried and thought I could make you smile. It worked I assume.” he said, seeing you smile. You took a sip of your still warm coca.

“What made you so sad?” he asked, genuinely concerned. You were suprised to say the least.

“Oh, it’s stupid.” you waved it off.

“No, no. It’s not stupid if it’s bugging you.”

“It’s just that I failed my exam and I’m so tired working my ass off. I’m so useless.” you said, a little bit scared of his reaction, maybe you’re being over dramatic?

As if reading your thoughts, Greg reached over the table, “May I?” he looked at your hand. Knowing he was a complete stranger you still let him take your hand in his.

“You are not useless, you are human and you have the right to make mistakes. You did good on the exam, but next time you’ll do better,” he looked into your eyes.

“You’re doing so great, don’t ever think otherwise. You are so beautiful and I believe in you.” he finished, your hands squeezing his tightly, tears in the corners of your eyes.

That’s what you needed to hear. How lucky you were to meet him.

The next five hours you talked and talked. When you had to go home he gave you his number, and told you, “Call me if you feel bad, don’t hold it in. It’ll destroy you, and we don’t want that. Now show me that gorgeous smile.”

And you smiled the whole time, thinking about Greg Bryk that changed your worst day to the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t feel so good (omg infinity war), here a little reminder that Greg thinks you’re beautiful and are worth💛


	3. Jacob Seed x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Jacobs partner

Your first encounter with Jacob was when you moved to Hope County. While you were carrying boxes, you accidentally bumped into somebody. Of course everything flew out of your hands, you landed on your butt. Looking up you saw a redhead glaring at you. He grunted and said a quiet ‘ _watch out_ ’, leaving you in a daze.

The next time you were in a forest searching for herbs. Something growled at you from behind. Not turning around you stood paralyzed.  _Bang!_  Finally, looking back, you saw a giant bear laying two feet away from you. Then the same redhead came out of the bushes, rifle in his hand and a frown on his face.

“Better look out, don’t want anything happen to that pretty face of yours.” with that he left, again.

You shouted  _thank you_ , hoping he heard you.

Asking a townsfolk, you found out his name is Jacob Seed, the oldest brother in the Seed family. They were quite known, but not very liked in Fall’s End. You learned that he served in the army. He was a mysterious man and you liked that about him.

A few months later you met Joseph Seed, and by his plead you joined the cult, as a healer. You didn’t want to get involved with the resistance or shooting. Not your cup of tea.

John was the first one to befriend you, after turning down his sex offers and flirting, he genially liked you. When you knew you could trust him you told him about your crush on his older brother.

He made a face, clutching his left breast. “You have a crush on Joseph? Really Y\N?” he asked, displeasure evident in his voice.

You laughed, then corrected yourself, telling him you fancy Jacob. At that he smirked, jabbing you in the ribs making you giggle. John as always came with a very great idea to make up rhymes about you and Jacob, you wantes to whoop his ass.

Joseph’s followers & the Seed family adored you, so they arranged a date for you and Jake. Faith even tried to persuade you in wearing something fancy. It wasn’t in both yours and Jacobs style.

Instead, Jacob took you on a hunt. “Nice shot, pup.” he praised, when you git the first shot right. You’d blush at that, making him smirk.

In exchange, you taught him everything about herbs and healing, it brought you closer. You eventually kissed, touched and became an unofficial couple.

Though you never said the _ **L**_  word you knew he loved you by the little things he has done for you. He saw the affection in your eyes and your actions. You two were happy with each other.

You were glad you bumped into him that day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my writing is a lil bit chaotic but i hope you like it.


	4. Sirius Black (older) x reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've been a bad, bad girl. Sirius has to punish his girl for back talking ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i can't write nsfw things cause i lack the writing skills so sorry for errors etc !

“Oh, daddy, please stop!” you sobbed.

Sirius kept spanking you raw, your butt cheeks turning to a shade of angry red. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, this is your punishment.” he growled into your ear.

Earlier you had back talked to Sirius, constantly shouting at him, just because somebody at the local shop annoyed you. Now you got your punishment for it.

“My little kitty need to be reminded that you always respect daddy.” 

He roughly pulled your hair towards him, making you look him in the eyes. “Beg me for forgiveness, kitten.” he gave you two hard slaps, you squealed. 

“Daddy! Daddy! I’m so sorry!” you gasped, yet another slap landing on your already red cheek. “Please! I’ll be good, I promise!”

Suddenly you moaned loudly, feeling him rubbing your clit. “Ahh, does my princess like it?” he asked, shoving two thick fingers in your wet pussy.

You shut your eyes tightly, clenched your fists into Sirius’s trousers. He added another finger, you clenched around them. You felt Sirius’ hard buldge poking your belly.

“Cum for me, my kitty, cum for daddy!” he said, thrusting harder and faster. Wet sound echoed inside the room. 

“Fuck, daddy. I’m cumming, uh-ohhhh!” you moaned, your juices soaking Sirius’ fingers. 

He took them out of you, panting you looked into his eyes, he licked his fingers clean. “Delicious.” Syrius smiled, rubbing his moustache. 

“Now, kitten, show daddy how grateful you are.” he smirked. 

_It was a long, long night….._


	5. Time x reader (Alice ttlg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one day you fall from the sky, however you land on a couch in Time’s castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope im not the only Time (from alice through the looking glass) lover? 0.o

“NOOOO” you screamed at the top of your lungs.

First you were calmly sleeping and the next thing you know, you are falling from the sky. Strange looking birds stopped you mid - air, then you just kept falling.

You closed your eyes, waiting for your death, or waking up from this nightmare.

“OW!” you groaned, landing with a loud thud on a couch.

“What is the meaning of this?” a voice behind you stated, angrily. They had a very strange accent.

Your head immediately turned their way, only to be face to face with a weird suit, that had some flappy wings on its shoulders. Looking up, you saw the most beautiful man in the world. He was pale as the whole moon, his eyes were brighter than the sky and a moustache decorated his face.

“Uh, oh, hi! I’m Y/N. And you are?” you asked, staring into his beautiful baby blue eyes. He probably thought you’re a psycho.

“Isn’t is obvious?” he asked, arrogantly.

You looked around the room, seeing many clocks on the walls, shelves, even desk. Also the man’s shirt was a little bit unbuttoned, you could see a small clock in his chest.  ** _Was he even human? What a weirdo._**

Shrugging, you replied, “So, basically im on  ** _time_**?” you snickered at his expression. “Well not literally on time, but… it’s bad  ** _timing_**  for puns, huh?” you laughed yet again. Time closed his eyes for a moment.

“Just…. what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, i was sleeping and boom, im falling from the sky. You tell me, what on Merlins beard am i doing here?” you excliclamed, throwing your hands in the air.

The handsome man exhaled, his patience running thin. However he was intruiged by you, no one has ever spoken to him in such way. 

“WILLKINS!” your earbuds nealy burs because of his loud shout. 

“Jezus, Time. Can’t you be quieter? My ears hurt.” he ignored you. 

Remembering you’re still laying on the comfy couch, you get up to a sitting position. “So, where am I though?” you questioned. 

“Underland, but now, you are in my castle.” he finished, frowning upon seeing a small  _ **roboty thing**_  roll into view. 

“Yes, master?” it turned your way, bowing gently. You quickly took it’s metal hand and shook it two times. “Hello, I’m Y/N.” The robot smiled softly at you. 

“Bring us tea, now.” interrupted Time, scowling at the poor robot.

“You shouldn’t be so mean for him, he clearly does so much for you.” you snapped.

Time’s eyes went wide, he turned your way. Suddenly a wide smile found its way on his face, making you question his sanity.

“I like you, dear one. You’re unique.” you blushed, hiding your face behind your H/C hair.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

The two of you talked, drank tea, read some books. You told him about your world, he in exchange about his & the people. It was nice, talking with somebody, also you really liked him, even if you knew each other only half a day.

“I guess any  ** _time_** soon I might be home, sooo…” you suddenly said, frowning.

He sighted, “Unfortunately, but I’m sure you’ll be back. My door is open for you, feel free to visit. Your company is quite refreshing.” he smiled, his baby blue eyes looking into her own.

“Thank you. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met.” was the last thing you’ve said, before deep slumber took over your body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know i changed the church a lil bit so whoops. i don’t really know how to write imagines, its pretty shitty, i know. hope somebody likes it tho.


End file.
